Que Sera, Sera
by MizFortune
Summary: No, Eriol." she replied, as firmly as she can mange, in her fragile state. "It is my time." After some silence, she said, "Que sera, sera, what ever will be, will be."


Que Sera, Sera  
A Bittersweet Story of Love and Tragedy  
I own none of the lyrics used in this fan-made story, nor do I claim to own any of the characters.

* * *

"Are you scared?"

"No." Memories flooded her, memories from when she was too little to understand her surroundings.

Why did Daddy leave her? Who was that other woman with him? She was too young to understand.

What causes her mother to cry every night? She didn't know, but she was always there to comfort her mother.

Who was Nadeshiko, and why is she forced to live in her shadow? The pictures of the woman were scattered all around the house, her birth date still in the calendar, yet Tomoyo has never seen her in person.

What was this feeling towards Sakura-chan? Love? No, it was the feeling of being loved back.

That feeling she feels whilst talking to the exchange student from England, Hiiragizawa Eriol, what is it? Safety? Understanding? Understanding _what_, exactly?

When she found out Eriol's true identity, before he revealed it to Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun, it was clear.

What she felt towards Eriol-kun was their souls bonding, one twining with the other, linking them forever, from that first moment he stepped into the room, when their eyes first looked into each others'.

They were born with their lives already planned out for them, both destined to become shadows of what used to be. They were of another time, another place, remnants of the past, of the glory days.

She was destined to be Nadeshiko-san's replacement, specifically made for and by her mother. From her curly, dark hair, to her angelic voice; the way she was raised. Every breath she took was carefully observed and criticized by her mother, and the society she was introduced to in an early age.

He was born as Clow Reed's half reincarnation, the magical half. A child's body bearing a thousand year old soul, wisdom, knowledge, and experience. His destiny was to finish what the magician stared centuries ago. But, once completed, what shall he do? What will his purpose be anymore? Who will he be, after completing his mission?

Clow Reed and Nadeshiko were suns, who made their own light and had the freedom to choose their own persons; Hiiragizawa Eriol and Daidouji Tomoyo were moons, reflecting the suns' light in order to be able to shine in the dark, velvety night sky. They were moons, surrounded all around by stars, yet, at the same time, completely alone.

It made sense that they became close friends, once they took the time to get to know each other.

Together, they realized their purpose in life- to be with each other, finally, after eons of searching, only to rest in vain.

Together, they belonged.

_Why?_

Why were they allowed to experience the feeling of love, of _being_ loved, of knowing their true purpose, when, after only a short while, it was to be taken away from them?

How long will it take to find each other again?

How long will it take to feel loved, to feel that sense of belonging?

_How long?_

"It's almost time." he declared, stoking her hand gently. "Are you sure you don't want me to-"

"No, Eriol." she replied, as firmly as she can mange, in her fragile state. "It is my time." After some silence, she sang, with all that was left of her, "_Que sera, sera, what ever will be, will be._"

He smiled grimly, now stroking her hair affectionately. "The future's not ours to have." he replied.

"That is a terrible improvisation, Eriol-kun." she replied, her eyes glinting mischievously.

"I find myself in a terrible situation." he answered, his smile all the more grim.

After a few minutes' silence, Eriol, summoning all the courage in him, asked a single question. "Will you wait for me?"

"For you, Eriol, always and forever." Daidouji Tomoyo replied, looking at him, a smile tugging on the corner of her lips. His sapphire eyes were the last things she glimpsed before she heaved a sigh, her eyes closing.

Her hand, still under his, went limp, as did she.

There was silence, occasionally broken by the flat-lining of the pulse monitor, the two beings, one dead, one alive, enveloped by the white aura of mourning and death.

* * *

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review and make my day!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
